


The 100

by halfway_there_halfway_dead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfway_there_halfway_dead/pseuds/halfway_there_halfway_dead
Summary: A long time ago, the Earth broke out into a world wide nuclear war that annihilated the planet. The remaining humans now lived in a space station called the Ark, with dreams of coming back home again. Almost 200 years later, 100 juvenile delinquents were sent back to Earth to check if it was still a radioactive wasteland...."Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now,” proclaimed the Chancellor. “You are in a dropship that is about to go to Earth. We are well aware that the Earth may still be dangerous, however, due to your crimes, you are… expendable.”





	

Alfred F. Jones opened his eyes blearily, blinking until his vision became focused. He stared at the wall in front of him, hearing the machine hum. For a moment, he was confused as to where he was, before waves of memories hit him. The Ark, his mother, Earth. He tried to move, only to find that he was strapped to his seat. Looking down, he tugged at his restraints. 

“There’s no point in that.”

He whipped his head up, coming face to face with a familiar person.

“Matty?” Alfred’s eyes widened behind his glasses as he looked into the face of his twin brother. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Matthew Williams shrugged, murmuring, “I wanted to make sure you were okay, so I got myself arrested.”

The craft they were on rumbled, causing a few shouts from the other passengers with them. Alfred looked around, barely having noticed how many kids were in the dropship with them. All of them criminals. He looked at his brother again.

“You shouldn’t have come, Matty,” Alfred said.

“Like hell I wouldn’t have,” Matthew replied, surprising Alfred with the cuss that had slipped from his twin’s mouth. The boy’s eyes filled with determination, but his tone was soft. “I’m older than you Alfred, it’s my job protect you.”

If it had been any other time, Alfred would have immediately responded, in a teasing manner, that Matthew was barely 8 minutes older than him and did not constitute as older brother material. But he couldn’t. Not when the Ark was in trouble. Not when they were on a floating spaceship to Earth, which may or may not still be radioactive. Not when their father was gone because he had tried to do the right thing. Anger bubbled up in Alfred. 

“I don’t need protecting,” he hissed. “And don’t make me laugh with that “protecting me” shit. If you really had wanted to protect me, I wouldn’t have gotten arrested in the first place.”

Guilt flashed through his twin’s eyes before it was replaced with the same anger he himself felt. “You know damn well why I--”

The ship shook a second time, and a screen in front of them came to life, projecting an image of the Chancellor.

“Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now,” proclaimed the Chancellor. “You are in a dropship that is about to go to Earth. We are well aware that the Earth may still be dangerous, however, due to your crimes, you are… expendable.”

“What a dick!” a voice yelled out, causing an uproar of laughter to overtake the ship. Alfred and Matthew fidgeted in their seats uncomfortably. It was well known that the Williams and Jones family were good friends with the Chancellor. They did not miss the glares they received from their peers. 

As the Chancellor continued to talk, a boy with pale skin and white hair in a seat not too far from the twins began hacking away at his restraints with a pocket knife. Alfred saw this and warned, “You shouldn’t do that.”

The boy pale boy only winked and continued to hack away, until he was completely free. He began to float, laughing a hissing laugh, his red eyes sparkling with amusement. He pushed off against his seat until he was in front of the twins, floating horizontally.

“Check it out,” the red eyed boy snickered. “The Chancellor finally got to float me!”

This caused another bout of laughter to ensue. 

“You’re an idiot,” Matthew told him. The boy’s gaze snapped to him, as if he had barely noticed he was there. “You should get back to your seat before we enter the Earth’s atmosphere and the parachutes deploy.”

“Don’t be such a killjoy,” pouted the boy, before offering a hand to him. “I’m Gilbert, by the way. Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

Alfred scoffed and shot a glare at him. “So you were one of the three guys who went on that illegal space walk and wasted a month worth of oxygen.”

“But it was awesome!” argued Gilbert, as if that was all the reason that was needed.

The two began to argue, and Matthew tuned them out, trying to listen to the words of the Chancellor.

“Mount Weather has food for 2 years worth of food for 300 people,” the Chancellor had been saying. “If you survive the drop to Earth, find Mount Weather. Mount Weather is life.”

The Chancellor continued to say other things, but the screen started to act funny, static interrupted the man’s speech before it cut out all together. Many of the passengers in the ship were beginning to tense as the ship rocked more turbulently than before. Matthew looked over to Gilbert.

“I really think you should go to your seat now.”

The moment those words left his mouth, the ship turned chaotic. It felt as if something had tugged at the ship, causing Gilbert to fly across the room and ram against a wall. The lights that had been shining in the room flickered, before they turned off. Screams could be heard across the ship as wires short circuited and emitted sparks of light. 

The parachutes had deployed. 

During this, Matthew looked over to Alfred, whose eyes were wide with fear as he looked over to the strewn body of Gilbert Beilschmidt.

“Gilbert!” three voices yelled. Two of the voices came from where Gilbert had been sitting. They were the two other boys who had gone on the illegal spacewalk with him, Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The last voice came from a boy across from them. Gilbert’s younger brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

“Can anybody see if he’s all right?” Ludwig shouted over the chaos, panic in his voice. 

Before Alfred could hear the answer, Matthew grabbed his arm, yelling, “Alfred!”

“What, Matty?” he asked, wrenching his hand away from his twin’s grasp.

“Al, I just wanted to say I’m sorry,” Matthew began. There was fear in his eyes, and his hands clutched tightly to his restraints. “Please, if we really do die here, I don’t want you to hate me!”

“You don’t want me to hate you?” asked Alfred, anger again rising within him. “Our dad is dead, Matty! He’s dead because of you! Of course I hate you!”

Alfred turned his head but didn’t miss the hurt that flooded into his twin’s eyes. The guilt he felt was quickly replaced with anger and rage for what his brother had done and what that caused for their father. He knew that the consequences of what his twin had done was not in his control, but that didn’t stop the feelings of betrayal that lingered there. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and held tightly to the straps that restrained him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for literal years and I thought I might as well just post it


End file.
